Jaybin Maburdan
|aka=Jay |species = |gender = Female |hair = Light brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |signature= |family = * Koteis Maburdan (father) * Mirianda Maburdan(mother) * Phalin Maburdan (sister) * Alegui Maburdan (Paternal grandfather) * Severus Snape (maternal grandfather) * Bellatrix Black (maternal grandmother) * Serenia Snape (maternal aunt) * Falin Snape(maternal uncle) * Illumine Annyver(maternal aunt) * Kelly Evers (maternal aunt) * Susan Evers (maternal aunt) * Maburdan Family (paternal family) * Snape Family (maternal family) * House of Black (maternal family) |loyalty = * Maburdan Family * Snape Family * Malfoy Family * House of Black |hidem=yes}} Jaybin Dynil Maburdan, (b. November 16, 1993) was the daughter of Koteis Maburdan and Mirianda Snape. Jaybin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2004 and was sorted into the Slytherin house. Biography Jaybin was born and raised in the humble town of Devil's Abode, a ghost town for lack of better words. She developed a strong connection to her grandfather, Severus Snape who adored his grandchild even though he did not at first approve of her being born. Jaybin was only five when her grandfather died in the , and only three when her uncle, Falin died of Mooney Madness in 1996. Hogwarts Years First Year Jaybin made fast friends in her first year, quickly being pulled under her older cousin, Rayph Zhiazray II's wing. Even though the two despised each other and were constantly bickering, they seemed to enjoy it. Rayph was the leader of a group called Stecks Almighty, which had been passed down to him from the last leader, Niam Burke, in turn, Jaybin became a member of the group which had quickly taken on a need-to-know policy. Jaybin and her friends in the group often wandered the at night, calling it the Arcanam Ambula, which is Latin for Secret walk. Early in her first year, she zeroed out a shy Hufflepuff boy in the same year and followed him around until he finally allowed her to become his friend. The two spent the remainder of their years at Hogwarts as best friends. Second Year On the of her second year, Jaybin and her cousin/ best friend Aeverus Zhiazray met Sayik Praygun, a curious boy whom she was instantly fascinated with. Aeverus, who was a first year and had just recently been grafted into Stecks Almighty invited Sayik, who was nearly caught trying to sneak out for the midnight meeting. Jaybin and Sayik sneaked to the meeting together, and it was from then on that Jaybin decided she had feelings for the pale Slytherin. Later in the year, Sayik's cousin, Cassius Fontayne was invited to one of the meetings, much to the displeasure of many of the members, who were wary of him for being a . Jaybin, however, took a liking to him, and convinced the others to let him continue coming. Third Year Sometime around , Jaybin's best friend, Soren Diggory approached her about a problem of his and she was able to give him advice. The two had developed a strong empathetic connection in their second year, and were able to sense when the other was in physical pain or trouble or hurting emotionally.Dark Paradise (Year 2: Chapter 5) Personality Jaybin dreamed of being a very solid citizen that people could depend upon. She strived for organization and predictable order. She always wanted to be recognized as a person with a plan and the discipline to make that plan work like clockwork. Etymology Derived from Sanskrit जयन्त (jayanta) meaning "victorious". This is the name of a son of the Hindu god Indra, however the Hebrew equivalent Jaybin means "hopeful". Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 3: Chapter 10 - Hopeful Dreams **Year 3: Chapter 11 - Hippogriff; Back Again **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - Purebloods. Halfbloods. Mudbloods **Summer Break: Chapter 3 - The Call **Summer Break: Chapter 4 - Exploring **Summer Break: Chapter 7 - Hogwarts **Back to School: Chapter 8 - Death Eater **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - The Gathering *Dark Paradise **Chapter 1 - Dark, Mysterious Paradise **Chapter 2 - Hogwarts **Chapter 3 - Grown and Gone **Year 1: Chapter 1 - Fitting In vs. Sticking Out **Year 1: Chapter 2 - Stecks Almighty **Year 1: Chapter 3 - The Fontayne Scenario **Year 1: Chapter 4 - Rejected **Year 1: Chapter 5 - Arcanum Ambula **Year 1: Chapter 6 - Miss Moral High-Ground; Wire-Rim Glasses **Christmas Break: Chapter 8 - Right All Along **Christmas Break: Chapter 9 - Chocolate Frogs **Year 1: Chapter 10 - Emotional Support Group **New Years: Chapter 11 - New Years **Year 1: Chapter 12 - The Little Falin **Year 1: Chapter 13 - Cat Fight **Summer Break: Chapter 14 - Adoption **Year 2: Chapter 5 - Suspend Disbelief Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. References